


The District Sleeps Alone Tonight

by MeMyselfMoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfMoi/pseuds/MeMyselfMoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger dies in a mission beyond the Walls; or so they tell everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The District Sleeps Alone Tonight

“As I’m sure most of you know by now, Eren Jaeger was killed on a mission outside the walls four days ago.”  
Corporal Levi looked up from his paper, his face carefully blank as he looked across the room filled with soldiers. Standing next to him was Commander Erwin, there to make sure the proceedings went as planned. They couldn't afford any mishaps, especially at this point in time. 

“It was a small company kept secret for the sake of the mission. We cannot reveal the mission’s purpose at this point in time. However, we believe you have the right to know the members of the team that was sent. Armin Arlert,” Levi barked. Armin stood up and saluted. “Jean Kirschtein. Sasha Blouse. Connie Springer. Corporal Hanji. Commander Erwin.” Each of the soldiers stood when they heard their name. As he spoke, Levi’s eyes fell on a set of familiar grey eyes. “…And Mikasa Ackerman.” 

He felt Erwin stiffen beside him. She wasn't supposed to be part of the team. Her dark eyes narrowed on his as she felt everyone in the room turn to look at her, waiting for her to stand. Levi glared back, interested to see whether she would or not.  
(~*~)  
“No!” she slammed her hands down on Erwin’s desk, glaring mutinously at the tired looking commander. “I won’t be a part of this.” She hissed, hair falling onto her face, blocking her from view. 

“It is necessary that we-” Erwin started to say, but she interrupted. “This is on you! I didn't want to go along with this from the beginning!” she whirled around to face Levi, who was leaning against the opposite wall, by the door. He felt a jolt run through him when her fiery eyes met his, but kept his bored façade up as she stormed closer. “And you,” she growled, face a breath away from his. “You promised…” her voice cracked on the last word, and he saw her eyes change. She was in so much pain. But as soon as he noticed it, it was gone, her eyes hard as coal again.  
“Alright, Ackerman. You've made yourself very clear. You don’t want to be on the team.” Erwin said, passing a hand over his face. When he took it away, you could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes. This was a difficult time, for everyone. 

“You aren't the only one hurting because of this,” Levi interjected quietly. She had turned away from him when Erwin spoke, but her head turned slightly when she heard those words. Her brows furrowed, and Levi cursed in his mind. Nobody could understand what she was going through; she and Eren had been too close. But out of everyone else Eren had surrounded himself with, Levi felt he could understand this lonely girl the most. 

“I’m glad that I could make you understand, Commander. I refuse to help you in this. There is nothing you could say that could convince me this is for the good of everyone.” She gave a short, bitter laugh. “It damn well wasn't for the good of him, was it?” she turned and went to march out, having said her piece. However, she froze when she opened the door. Levi turned to get a better look at what shook her so. Hanji was standing just outside the door, shoulders slumped and strings of hair falling forward to cover her eyes. Levi heard Erwin groan quietly when he caught sight of her. Hanji glanced up at Mikasa’s face and flinched. Mikasa stepped out past her, making a point not to touch the female Corporal. Levi stared at the wall above Erwin’s head as he listened to her footsteps retreating down the hall. Eventually the sounds faded, and he looked back at Hanji. She slowly raised her head, tears shimmering in her usually warm brown eyes. She spun on her heel and walked quickly down the opposite hall.  
Erwin sighed, staring after the brunette Corporal. How had things gotten this bad?

(~*~)  
Levi brought himself back to the present, feeling Commander Erwin’s eyes burning into the back of his head. He kept his eyes solely on ‘the soldier worth a hundred men’. Ackerman’s eyes had gone from glaring to an indifferent stare.  
Levi couldn’t help but admire her cold control; she almost always had perfect composure. It had taken him years to get that same composure, and yet here this young woman was doing almost as good a job as he. Dark grey eyes stared into light blue ones, before the scraping of a chair interrupted the silence.  
Slowly, Mikasa stood, pushing her chair behind her as she did so. Her eyes never left Levi’s as she placed her right fist over her heart, her left one behind her back in a salute. Levi heard Erwin grunt in surprise, and felt his own lips curl into a slight smirk. 

“Well then,” Levi said, his voice cool, “Dismissed.” Chairs scraped back as soldiers stood as one, filing out of the room. As soon as they left the Announcement Hall, the corridors filled up with chatter, which faded to a distant buzz as they walked away.  
Mikasa still stood at her table, but her arms had dropped down to her sides as she stared at Levi. Calmly, she turned and followed the others out of the room. Levi watched her go, his hands gently fisting around the paper he still held in his hands. 

“What the hell, Levi.” Commander Erwin growled, leaning close to Levi’s ear so the few people still leaving the room wouldn't hear. Levi looked down at the now crinkled paper in his hands before folding it up and putting it in his back pocket. “I’m not sure what you mean, Commander.” Levi said, his voice bored. “Yes, you do. Ackerman made herself very clear on the fact that she didn’t want to be put on the team.” Erwin said, thick brows pushing down over his eyes. Levi turned to face him, inches apart.  
“There was no team, Commander. You know that as well as I do, and yet you sound like you’re beginning to think there was.” Levi muttered, his voice low. Erwin turned away, shaking his head. 

“At this point in time, it doesn’t matter; we need everyone in the Survey Corps to think there was. And that means we have to be convincing.” Erwin began to walk away, but he stopped, his back still facing Levi.  
“And think up a good reason for the mission. The soldiers will need more information soon, and we need to give it to them before they start thinking about all the cracks in this story, and decide to come up with their own ideas about what happened.” Erwin continued walking, and as he crossed the threshold into the corridor, he glanced back.  
His favorite Corporal was standing alone at the front of the room, but he wasn’t looking at his Commander. Instead, he was looking at something in the palm of his hand. Erwin sighed, before turning and leaving the room. 

Levi heard him leave, and closed his fist around the object in his hand. He felt the cool metal bite into his flesh, the imprint of a small key beginning to form in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! Waddya think, lovlies? This is my first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous... review if you want more!


End file.
